KyuMin: My First (LOVE) Stepbrother - OS
by MarCent.Cho KM
Summary: Sungmin adalah namja manis yang belum pernah jatuh cinta... perjalanan pulangnya dihari pertama ia akan bertemu 'adik tiri' malah membawanya pada cinta pertama! / Apa aku masih boleh merasakan letupan-letupan hangat ini? Apa aku masih pantas disebut jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? / NO EDIT / Voting didalam XD XD


**Title : ****"MY FIRST (LOVE) STEPBROTHER"**

**Genre : YAOI! General, Romance, Sad, etc,…**

**Rating : T**

**Casts : KyuMin slight HaeHyuk and HanChul**

**Disclaimer : All cast MUTLAK milik Tuhan YME, dirinya sendiri dan keluarganya… But as usual, the story was still MINE ^^**

**Warning : Seperti biasa, many typo(s) and cerita ngawur dan keanehan isi cerita m(_ _)m *deep bow***

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**FORBID TO PLAGIARISM!**

**OoOoOoO**

Happy Reading~~

**OoOoOoO**

-Night-

"Adik? Benarkah aku akan memiliki adik eomma?" seorang namja kelewat manis itu menarik ujung baju dari Ibunya. Lee Sungmin, begitulah nama namja ini.

Mrs. Lee, atau Lee Heechul, hanya tersenyum melihat anak kandungnya itu terus-terusan bertanya dengan tampang yang lucu, Heechul pun menepuk pelan pipi kanan Sungmin. "Iya chagi, besok lusa orang yang akan jadi appa tirimu akan datang bersama calon adik tirimu. Bersabarlah, eomma tau kau begitu senang memiliki seorang adik kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk semangat. "NE! Aku benar-benar senang eomma~ jeongmal haengbokhae~~" ia tersenyum lebar dan langsung menerjang eomma-nya dengan pelukan sayang. "Gomawo eomma, gomaowoyo~~"

Sekali lagi Heechul hanya tersenyum. Ia juga sangat senang melihat anak laki-lakinya begitu sebahagia ini, Heechul paham betapa kesepiannya Sungmin semenjak kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa suami dan adik laki-laki Sungmin 2 tahun yang lalu. Masih membekas di ingatannya tentang peristiwa menyakitkan itu. Sungmin pun pasti juga masih terbayang-bayang akannya…

Untunglah ada seseorang yang baik yang mau menerima mereka menjadi bagian dari keluarganya. Seorang namja pemilik real estate mewah dengan kekayaan yang sangat lebih dari cukup dan bersedia menikah dengan Lee Heechul. Awalnya Sungmin memang tidak setuju eomma-nya akan menikah lagi, tapi lama-kelamaan Sungmin pun menerimanya juga. Ia berpendapat kebahagian eomma-nya lah yang pertama…

"Oh ya eomma, adikku nantinya laki-laki atau perempuan?" setelah puas memeluk eomma-nya, Sungmin kembali bertanya sambil mendongakan kepalanya menghadap sang eomma.

Heechul berpikir sebentar. "Kalau yang kudengar darinya, sepertinya laki-laki. Kenapa? Kau inginnya perempuan?" ia mengusap dengan lembut helaian demi helaian rambut blonde Sungmin.

"Aniya! Justru aku sangat senang yang jadi adikku itu laki-laki, aku harap ia sama manisnya dengan Sungjinnie~" Sungmin menggeleng dan tertawa lebar.

"Ne, eomma harap juga begitu." Heechul mengecup pelan puncak kepala Sungmin, sejenak ia teringat akan sesuatu. "Hei, tadi bukannya kau ingin tidur hem? Kenapa malah mengobrol dikamar eomma, chagi? Sudah sana kembali kekamarmu, cepat tidur… besok kau sekolah kan?" Heechul menasihati sambil menepuk pelan lengan Sungmin, menyuruhnya untuk tidur.

Sungmin hanya tertawa dan beranjak turun. "Hehehe~ ne, aku balik kekamar dulu eomma. Selamat tidur… chup!" ia pun mengecup pipi eomma-nya.

"Ne, selamat tidur juga chagi."

.

.

One Day Later

-School, Morning-

**SUNGMIN POV**

'Akhirnya~ akhirnya hari ini datang juga! Aku tidak sabar menunggu pulang sekolah~ aigoo, bel cepatlah berbunyi.' Aku membatin senang sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakiku dibawah meja. Sungguh aku sedang sangat tidak sabaran saat ini.

Lee Eunhyuk atau Hyukkie yang duduk disebelahku menolehkan kepalanya menghadapku, pasti gerakan kakiku telah membuatnya tertarik untuk bertanya.

"Kau kenapa Min?" Hyukkie menatapku heran dan menyerngitkan alisnya.

Aku menoleh kearahnya. "Hehe aniya Hyuk, aku cuma sedang senang saja kok. Mian mengganggumu." Aku mengangkat kedua jariku membentuk tanda 'V' dan tertawa.

"Senang kenapa? Kau habis menonton film dewasa dengan rating tinggi ya?" Hyukkie menyenggolkan lengannya padaku.

PLETAK!—aku menjitak kepalanya dengan senang hati.

"Enak saja! Jangan samakan aku denganmu dan ikan mesummu itu, Hyukkie, siapa yang habis menonton film seperti itu. Dasar pasangan yadong!" aku menyilangkan kedua lenganku didada. Kulihat Hyukkie hanya bersungut sambil memegang kepalanya yang habis kujitak.

"Tapi kau tidak harus menjitakku kan Min." Ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kanan, menengok pujaan hatinya. Lee Donghae. "Hae~ Sungmin menjitak kepalaku~ appo~" Hyukkie serta merta merengek manja pada Donghae.

"Sini, biar kusembuhkan lukanya." Donghae lalu menarik kedua pipi tirus Hyukkie dan… –Chup!– menciumnya dibibir. Eh? Bibir? Kepalanya yang kujitak kenapa malah bibir Hyukkie yang kena 'penyembuhan'nya. Aigoo~

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku tanda bosan. Mereka memang tidak pernah malu-malu menunjukan kemesraannya, meskipun ini dikelas sekalipun. Yah, memang hubungan sesama namja sudah bukan hal aneh lagi disekolahku… malah kurasa terkesan lumrah.

Ada begitu banyak pasangan sesama namja yang kutau, sebut saja pasangan sunbae bersuara merdu Kim Yesung dengan hoobae yang mempunyai suara tak kalah merdunya Kim Ryeowook yang begitu terkenal dengan sebutan KIM Couple. Lalu pasangan terkenal lainnya seperti Choi Siwon si anak kepsek dan Kim Kibum yang merupakan anak terpintar disekolah, terus pasangan ikan-monyet disebelahku –yang masih asik berciuman– serta pasangan-pasangan lainnya yang ada disini.

Kalian bertanya apa aku juga penyuka sesama jenis? Hem… kurasa saat ini aku belum bisa menentukannya. Memang aku sudah melihat begitu banyak pasangan yaoi disekitarku, aku juga sudah banyak melihat sunbae maupun hoobae yeoja yang manis dan cantik disekolah, tapi tampaknya aku belum bisa menentukan apakah aku ini masih straight atau tidak…

"Ngh! Hae… sudah~"

Lenguhan Hyukkie menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Akupun menengok kearah mereka, entah sudah berapa lama mereka berciuman. Untung tempat duduk kami bertiga berada di ujung paling belakang jadi 'kegiatan' mereka tidak terlalu kelihatan oleh murid-murid yang lain, tapi tetap saja kelakuan mereka terlalu frontal.

Aku mendengus pelan.

"Sudah selesai hah?" aku bertanya sinis, tentu saja hanya bercanda.

Hyukkie hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaanku. "Aah kau ini Min… kau belum tau sih bagaimana nikmatnya berciuman, apalagi mencium orang yang kau sukai." Hyukkie langsung merangkul bahuku erat dan berbisik. "Apalagi kalau melakukan hal 'itu' dengan orang yang kau cintai, aku yakin kau akan merasa seperti disurga~"

Mataku melotot mendengarkan bisikannya. Aku sangat paham maksud Hyukkie dengan 'melakukan itu', belum pernah berbuat bukan berarti aku tidak tau. Sekejap wajahku langsung berubah merah padam. Rasanya memiliki teman seperti Hyukkie membuatku menerima ajaran-ajaran aneh dan merasa seperti dewasa sebelum waktunya –meskipun memang umurku sudah 17 tahun.

"J-jangan bicarakan hal yang aneh-aneh denganku, Hyukkie, cukup kau ucapkan kata-kata seperti itu untuk menggoda Hae-mu saja! Jangan bawa-bawa aku dari topik keahlianmu itu~ dasar!" aku langsung menghentakan tangannya yang berada dibahuku secara paksa.

Hyukkie pun langsung tertawa keras melihat wajahku yang sudah merah dan bibirku yang mengerucut kesal, Donghae yang berada disebelahnya pun malah ikut-ikutan menertawakanku. Pasangan ikan-monyet ini… benar-benar membuatku ingin membanting mereka dengan martial arts-ku! Dasar sial!

_SKIP TIME_

Fuh~ untung saja sekolah telah berakhir… kalau tidak ingat kesenanganku nanti dirumah, pasti seharian ini aku akan bad mood gara-gara Hyukkie dan Donghae. Mereka terus menertawakanku yang memang belum pernah berciuman ini. Jangankan berciuman, berpacaran saja aku belum pernah! Awas saja mereka, kalau nanti aku punya pacar –entah namja atau yeoja– akan kubalikan kata-kata mereka!

Aku menghentak-hentakan kakiku disepanjang jalan menuju halte bis. Kenapa Hyukkie dan Donghae tidak pulang denganku? Jawabannya hanya ada 1, pergi kencan. Mereka berdua memang sedang pergi kencan sekarang, yah sebenarnya mereka mengajakku untuk pergi dengan mereka. Hei, apa aku sudah gila! Ikut dalam kencan mereka sama seperti mempersiapkan dirimu menjadi obat nyamuk murah. Tidak berguna sama sekali.

"Tch, aku masih ingat perkataan Hyukkie ditelepon tadi malam, 'Min, besok pulang denganku saja ya~'. Terus apaan tadi, tiba-tiba dia malah bilang, 'Mianhae Min, pulang denganmu kapan-kapan saja, kencanku tidak bisa ditunda~'. Dasar monyet jelek!" aku mendumel kasar mengingat kejadian kemarin malam dan tadi saat disekolah dengan Hyukkie.

Aku terus berjalan sambil menendang-nendang kerikil dikakiku tanpa memandang kedepan. Aku tidak sadar bahwa didepanku terdapat seseorang yang juga sedang berjalan.

BRUGH!—akupun dengan sukses menghantam dengan keras punggung orang itu –yang sepertinya seorang namja.

"Aww~ appo~" aku mengelus jidatku yang berhantaman langsung dengan punggung namja itu.

"Ah mianhae, mianhae aku tidak tau ada kau dibelakangku. Sekali lagi maafkan aku."

Kudengar namja tersebut buru-buru menghadap kepadaku dan membungkukan tubuhnya pelan. Aku tau itu bukan salahnya. Ia lah yang sedang berjalan didepanku, tentu ia tidak tau aku berada dibelakangnya. Seharusnya justru aku yang meminta maaf pada namja ini karena telah menubruk punggungnya, walaupun dengan tidak sengaja.

"Ah, ini bukan salahmu~ ini kesalahanku. Aku yang berjalan tidak melihat kedepan. Mianhae~" akupun langsung membungkuk dalam-dalam begitu menyadari kebodohanku sendiri. Begitu aku menegakan tubuhku untuk melihatnya, saat itulah aku terpana…

Namja dihadapanku memiliki postur yang tinggi dan tegap. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu kurus juga tidak terlalu gemuk, ideal menurutku. Rambutnya agak ikal dan berwarna coklat auburn. Yang paling membuatku sangat terpana pada namja ini adalah matanya… kedua mata onyx yang tersembunyi dibalik kacamata hitam miliknya itu. Matanya seolah-olah menembus kedalam mata foxy-ku.

Deg~ Deg~ Deg~

Tanpa sadar dadaku berdegup kencang hanya karena memandangnya saja. Demi Tuhan, namja dihadapanku ini sangat tampan!

"…hyun."

"Eh? Apa?" aku langsung bertampang cengok melihatnya. Benar-benar, orang ini sudah membuatku terlihat bodoh hampir 2 kali. Semoga tidak ada lagi yang ke-3…

"Kubilang namaku Cho Kyuhyun." Ia mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud menjabatku.

"O-oh, n-namaku Lee Sungmin. Senang berkenalan denganmu~" akupun menerima uluran tangan darinya dan tersenyum gugup. 'Jantung… berhentilah berdegup kencang, jangan membuatku kelihatan bodoh dihadapan orang yang baru kukenal…' aku membatin sambil merutuki jantungku sendiri. Aku tau itu aneh.

"Ne, senang berkenalan denganmu juga." Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menatap logo sekolah di saku kanan blazer-ku. "Hmm, apa kau juga sekolah di Neul Param High School?"

Aku memandangnya heran. "Juga?"

"Mulai besok aku akan sekolah disana, aku pindahan dari China." Ia tersenyum lembut memandangku.

DEG!

Jantungku kembali berdetak kencang melihatnya tersenyum. Ada apa ini? Kenapa senyumnya bisa terlihat sangat indah?

"A-ah… benarkah? Wah, selamat datang kalau begitu. Kau kelas berapa?" aku bermaksud mengalihkan kegugupanku dengan kembali bertanya, walaupun nyatanya kegugupanku tidak hilang-hilang juga.

"Aku kelas 2. Kalau kau?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya padaku.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku akan jadi sunbae-mu disana! Aku kelas 3~" aku tertawa pelan.

Kulihat ia memeriksa arloji putih yang melingkar ditangan kirinya. "Aah sebenarnya aku masih ingin berbincang-bincang denganmu mengenai Neul Param, sunbae, tapi aku sudah telat dari janjiku. Maaf ya." Ia menatapku dengan pandangan menyesal.

"Aniya~ seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena sudah membuat waktumu jadi terbuang." Aku menggeleng pelan dan kembali tertawa.

Puk~

Ia menepuk pipi kananku, menatapku dengan pandangan lembut.

"Kapan-kapan kita sambung lagi obrolan kita ne, Lee Sungmin sunbae?" ia tersenyum dan menampakan lengkuan khas dibibirnya. "Sekali lagi, senang bertemu denganmu sunbae… annyeong." Segera ia membalikan tubuhnya dan berbelok di tikungan depan.

Selama sepersekian detik aku terdiam. Bisa dikatakan aku sedang dalam masa trans, masa dimana aku bingung antara memilih harus terkejut atau kaget… ya aku tau itu memang tak ada bedanya.

"Omo~" akhirnya aku berhasil sadar dan langsung menyentuh kedua pipiku dengan kedua punggung tanganku. "Mukaku panas~ ada apa denganku?" aku menatap kebawah sambil bertanya bingung.

Deg~ Deg~ Deg~

Aku menyentuh dadaku yang masih berdegup tak beraturan. Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan langsung menggeleng cepat begitu memikirkan orang yang baru kutemui selama kurang dari 15 menit itu. Cho Kyuhyun. Tatapan lurus yang kudapat dari mata onyx-nya, senyuman lembut yang kuterima dari bibirnya, kemerduan yang kudengar dari suaranya, dan… kelembutan yang kurasa dari sentuhan telapak tangan serta jari-jarinya…

'Lee Sungmin~ sesungguhnya kau itu kenapa hah?'

Aku terus-terusan membatin dalam tanya. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang baru kutemui telah berhasil merebut seluruh perhatianku. Membuatku tak punya pikiran lain selama perjalanan pulang selain memikirkannya… memikirkan Cho Kyuhyun.

Apa mungkin ini yang disebut jatuh cinta? Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertamakah?

**SUNGMIN POV END**

.

.

-Night-

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul setengah 7 malam, kediaman rumah LEE akan kedatangan tamu istimewa untuk 2 orang penghuninya. Lee Heechul dan Lee Sungmin. Heechul dan Sungmin memang sudah sangat sibuk seharian ini, mempersiapkan pertemuan dengan calon keluarga mereka. Mulai dari menyiapkan masakan dan berberes rumah. Sepertinya kegiatan menyambut tamu istimewa ini sedikit mengalihkan Sungmin dari pikirannya tentang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Minnie chagi, tolong ambilkan ddukbokki-nya sayang." Heechul menoleh pada Sungmin sambil mengelap beberapa sendok dan garpu yang ada dihadapannya.

Sungmin langsung mengangguk cepat. "Ne eomma~" ia pun berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil ddukbokki sesuai perkataan eomma-nya.

TING TONG!—suara bel dari depan pintu sampai pada telinga mereka.

"Omona! Mereka sudah datang Minnie chagi~" Heechul terlihat sangat panik, sesekali ia merapikan tampilannya. Maklum, setelah sekian lama kehilangan suaminya yang tercinta, kini ia kembali memiliki seorang yang dicintainya… meskipun ia tentu tak akan melupakan appa kandung dari Sungmin dan mendiang Sungjin.

"Biar kurapikan meja makan dulu, eomma langsung kedepan saja dan menyambut mereka. Urusan dibelakang biar aku yang selesaikan." Sungmin menaruh ddukbokki keatas meja dan menata meja makan.

"Apa eomma sudah cantik chagi?" sebelum menuju depan Heechul menyempatkan diri sebentar untuk menanyakan penampilannya.

Sungmin tertawa pelan, ia mengacungkan ibu jari kanannya. "Eomma sudah sempurna. Sudah sana sambut mereka, aku juga sudah tidak sabar melihat calon adikku eomma~" aku agak mendorong punggungnya pelan.

"Baiklah, eomma kedepan dulu ne… nanti kau harus segera menyusul kesana, arasseo?"

"Ne~"

Selepas Heechul menuju kedepan, Sungmin kembali berkutat pada pekerjaannya semula. Ia merapikan piring serta peralatan lainnya yang berada dimeja makan termasuk menata masakan yang ada diatasnya, sesekali Sungmin menyicipinya kalau-kalau ada rasa yang kurang. Meskipun ia adalah seorang namja, kemampuannya memasak tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Sebagian dari hidangan itu memang dibuat oleh Sungmin.

Setelah dirasa cukup dan tak ada yang kurang, Sungmin langsung melepas apron pink yang tadi dipakainya untuk memasak. Menggantung apron-nya didapur dan berniat menuju kedepan. Selama perjalanan ia juga merapikan penampilannya yang sesungguhnya tidak akan berubah itu, tetap manis dan imut walaupun baru keluar dari dapur.

.

"Minnie chagi, akhirnya kau selesai juga." Heechul menoleh saat dirasanya langkah Sungmin kearah ruang tamu.

"Ne eomma, aku sudah selesai." Sungmin tersenyum melihat raut bahagia Heechul yang terpancar jelas dari wajahnya. 'Ternyata mengizinkan eomma menikah lagi memang pilihan yang paling tepat…' ia membatin senang.

"Jadi ini anakmu yang bernama Sungmin, Chullie? Wah, memang anak yang manis seperti ceritamu~" seorang namja yang duduk dibangku seberang Heechul ikut menoleh pada Sungmin.

"Ne, Lee Sungmin imnida… eung, apa boleh aku memanggilmu 'appa' saja mulai dari sekarang, ahjussi?" Sungmin tersenyum melihat namja yang terkesan ramah dan berwibawa dihadapannya, calon appa-nya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin barusan, membuat Heechul dan namja paruh baya tersebut mendadak terharu. Heechul malah sudah menyeka airmatanya yang keluar tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja, tentu kau boleh memanggilku appa mulai dari sekarang dan seterusnya. Pasti Chullie sudah merawatmu dengan sangat baik, kau anak yang sangat manis dan sopan Minnie." Namja itu lantas tersenyum bahagia dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Cho Hankyung imnida."

"Eomma memang yang terbaik, appa…" Sungmin menyambut uluran tangan itu dan tersenyum menghadap Heechul, yang dibalasnya dengan tatapan haru dan lengkungan indah bibir diwajah Heechul.

"Kurasa anak laki-lakiku akan sangat beruntung memiliki hyung sepertinya. Benar kan Chullie?" Setelah uluran tangannya terlepas, namja itu –Hankyung– kembali mendudukan dirinya diatas bangku.

"Kurasa Minnie juga beruntung memiliki adik seperti anakmu Hannie, Minnie memang ingin sekali memiliki seorang adik laki-laki. Ia tidak sabar untuk melihat putramu, benar kan chagi?" Heechul bertanya pada Sungmin sambil tertawa.

Sungmin mengangguk semangat. "Ne appa! Aku sudah lama ingin punya adik lagi seperti mendiang Sungjin~" Sungmin menatap Hankyung dengan pandangan lucu, membuat Heechul dan Hankyung tidak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat Sungmin yang begitu imut dihadapan mereka berdua.

"Ya sudah… sambil menunggu adikmu datang dan makan malam, lebih baik kita minum teh sambil mengobrol saja. bagaimana?" Heechul menoleh pada Hankyung.

"Ide yang bagus, kebetulan tadi aku bawa oleh-oleh makanan ringan dari China…" Hankyung menunjuk pada tas paper bag dan kotak yang ada diatas meja.

"Biar aku yang siapkan tehnya~" Sungmin langsung berdiri dan menuju dapur.

.

**SUNGMIN POV**

Ternyata appa Han memang menyenangkan, pantas eomma sampai jatuh hati padanya. Ia ramah dan mampu membuat kami berdua merasa nyaman. Aku bersyukur yang akan menjadi appa tiriku adalah dirinya, aku yakin ia mampu menjagaku dan eomma…

Tapi yang paling membuatku tak bisa diam adalah kedatangan adik tiriku itu. Aku sudah sangat tidak sabaran untuk bertemu dengannya sejak 2 hari yang lalu, sejak eomma menceritakan tentang dirinya. Eomma bilang adik tiriku orangnya sangat tampan. Informasi dari eomma justru membuatku sangat iri, aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya~

"Ck, kenapa lama sekali?" appa Han memeriksa jam tangannya sambil mendecak sebal.

"Memang apartemen-mu jauh dari sini Hannie?" eomma memandang appa Han dengan pandangan bertanya. Yah memang appa Han dan calon adikku sekarang memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen untuk sementara waktu, begitu menikah mereka baru tinggal disini.

"Sebenarnya tidak Chullie, tapi Kyu bilang ia ingin jalan-jalan mengelilingi Seoul dulu baru kesini. Apa mungkin ia tersesat? Tapi tidak mungkin… biar kuhubungi saja." appa Han langsung mengambil handphone dari saku celananya dan mendial nomor tujuannya.

Aku terpengarah mendengar perkataan appa Han. 'Kyu? Jadi nama adik tiriku nanti itu Kyu? Seperti apa ya orangnya~ kuharap ia benar-benar sebaik Sungjin~' aku terus berharap dalam hati menunggu calon adik tiriku itu.

TING TONG!—tiba-tiba suara bel pintu rumah berbunyi.

"Sepertinya itu Kyu, Han." Eomma tersenyum dan hendak berdiri dari sofanya.

"Semoga saja memang dia, Chullie." Appa Han membalas senyuman eomma dan memasukan kembali handphone kesaku kemejanya, ia pun ikut berdiri mengikuti langkah eomma.

Aku masih duduk dibangku sofa. Aku bingung, jujur saja, entah apa yang harus kukatakan nanti pada calon adik tiriku itu. Terlalu lama kehilangan namdongsaeng membuatku lupa bagaimana caranya menjadi hyung yang baik. Menjadi anak yang berbakti mungkin aku bisa, tapi hyung yang baik? Entahlah… aku malah takut calon adik tiriku tidak akan suka padaku.

**SUNGMIN POV END**

Sementara Sungmin yang masih berkutat dengan pikirannya, Heechul dan Hankyung sudah berdiri didepan pintu. Heechul bersiap meraih kenop.

Ceklek~

Pintu pun terbuka dan menampakan seorang namja berpostur tinggi semampai didepan mereka. Namja itu mengenakan t-shirt putih dan jaket hitam. Ia juga mengenakan syal hitam, jeans biru gelap dan sepatu kets berwarna putih-merah. Namja itu menurunkan kacamata dengan frame hitamnya yang tadi dikenakan lalu memasukannya kekantung jaketnya.

"Maaf appa, eomma Chullie, tadi aku terlalu lama bermain dirumah teman lamaku." Namja itu yang memang adalah putra Hankyung langsung membungkuk sopan pada mereka berdua. "Aku tidak tau kalau Hae hyung juga bersekolah di Neul Param, karena sudah lama tidak bertemu aku jadi keterusan mengobrol dengannya. Mianhae membuat kalian semua menunggu."

Hankyung hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, lebih baik kau masuk dulu Kyu, diluar dingin. Kita akan makan malam bersama begitu kau datang." Heechul tersenyum sambil mengusapkan kepala namja 'Kyu' itu.

Begitu Heechul menutup pintu, Sungmin masih belum berhenti berpikir. Kelihatan sekali ia sangat ingin terlihat baik bagi calon adik tirinya tersebut. Ia menundukan kepalanya, sama sekali tidak menayadari Heechul, Hankyung, dan 'Kyu' yang berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Melihat Sungmin yang tidak mendongakan kepalanya untuk menyambut tamu yang paling ditunggu Sungmin, Heechul pun langsung menepuk pelan pundak kanan Sungmin.

"Minnie chagi, kenapa kau malah bengong sayang? Calon adik tirimu sudah datang, apa kau tidak mau menyambutnya hem? Bukankah kau sudah sangat menantinya…"

Sungmin agak tersentak kaget merasakan tepukan pelan pada bahunya. "Ah, n-ne… aku memang menunggunya kok eomma."

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan dirimu chagi, dia sudah datang kan…" Heechul menoleh pada 'Kyu'. "Ayo sini Kyunnie, ini calon kakak tirimu."

Mendengar deru langkah pelan dari sang calon adik tiri membuat Sungmin semakin bingung. Rasa senang campur penasarannya hilang berganti rasa khawatir.

"Annyeong hyung."

DEG!—jantung Sungmin tiba-tiba berdetak. Perasaan ini sepertinya pernah Sungmin rasakan entah dimana.

'S-suara itu… rasanya… aku kenal, tapi dimana?' Sungmin masih belum mengangkat kepalanya keatas.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida."

_**"Kubilang namaku Cho Kyuhyun."**_

Bola mata Sungmin langsung membesar mendengar nama itu. 'Suaranya bahkan mirip… apa jangan-jangan…' perlahan-lahan Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat namja itu.

DEG!—kembali jantung Sungmin berdegup tak beraturan.

"Ternyata sunbae yang akan menjadi calon hyung-ku. Senang bertemu denganmu kembali Min hyung." Namja yang ternyata bernama Kyuhyun itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat Sungmin, ia masih tersenyum dan memandang Sungmin dengan lembut.

**SUNGMIN POV**

Tatapan lurus dari mata onyx-nya, senyuman lembut dari bibirnya, kemerduan dari suaranya, dan… kelembutan dari sentuhan telapak tangan serta jari-jarinya… entah kenapa aku kembali merasakankan semua itu darinya. Dari namja yang baru kutemui kurang dari 5 jam yang lalu. Dari namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang berdiri dihadapanku.

Degupan jantungku tidak berubah sedikitpun, masih berdetak kencang seiring aku melihatnya. Meskipun setelah aku tau bahwa ia adalah anak dari appa Han, yang berarti ia akan resmi menjadi adik tiriku tidak lama lagi.

Deg~ Deg~ Deg~

Apa aku masih boleh merasakan letupan-letupan hangat ini?

Apa aku masih pantas disebut jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?

Apa masih tidak apa-apa jika ternyata aku memang jatuh cinta padanya?

Ya… pada Cho Kyuhyun, pada calon namdongsangku sendiri.

.

.

**THE END!**

A/N: Gantung ya? Emang sengaja XD XD *digeplak sampe pluto* Aku mau ngadain voting! Kira-kira semua chingudeul pada mau di update ff KyuMin apa?

a. Dream To Eat You Up – Chapter 3

b. My Chemist-Kyu Seonsaengnim – Sequel

c. Kiss A Manager – Sequel, KyuMin Vers.

d. My First (L.O.V.E) Stepbrother – Sequel

e. -?- – Fanfic baru yang pastinya KyuMin!

Voting aku liat di review disini ya! Jawaban disertai alesan, wkwkwkwkw XD XD


End file.
